Inuyasha's Kittens
by sathreal
Summary: Inuyasha's baby has just been killed and him and his pack are grieving. Diasuke is a orphaned Neko Orphan who saved a neko infant named Edward and is struggling to raise him.Can Diasuke and Edward Help ease Inuyasha's broken heart.also Dn angel crossover
1. Chapter 1

**New story.. since i am almost finished with my have a heart part three figured id add another one to my plate of abundance review if you want me to update this soon. This is a three way AU Story with Dn Angle, Inuyasha, and Fma.. kinda a experiment. oh and Daisuke is a girl in this just so you know. sorry.. reason being.. I cant do full frontal Yao... i stink at it.**

**everything is as follows.**

**Daisuke:Female Neko Hanyou kitten 6 in human years**

**Edward :Male Neko Hanyou Kitten 1 in human years**

**Dark: male full blooded inu**

**Kagaome is also an Hanyou becasuse she is now mated with Inuyasha**

**all other characters are the same on with the story.**

* * *

Inuyasha sat perched on a high rock as he kept watch over his pack. He had been getting a strange wiff of other hanyou's and was getting nervous. They were still too far away for him to get anything else but he still felt nervous. So he kept a vigilant watch over his family. He glanced down at the sound of his surrogate brother Miroku's yelp of pain and sighed when he saw the hand print on the monk's face. Clearly he has yet to learn of boundaries. Sango glared at her fiance her hand still held high. Inuyasha than chanced a look at his mate Kagome and smiled privately to himself as she bounced their baby in her arms.

Her newly acquired black inu ears were perked up happily as she cuddled their baby close. It had been risky mating like this what with Naraku still out there but...at the same time both knew they couldn't fight off the need to mate. So here they were forever mated with a pup of their own.

He tensed when he saw the sun setting and knew it was time to find them shelter to camp for the night. With a swift jump he landed in the middle of his family and silently motioned for them to follow him. His adopted kitsune Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulders and held on tight to him as they began to walk in a single file With Inuyasha keeping watch behind.

OOOO

* * *

The Neko tribe glared at the two young newly orphaned Hanyou pups. "If you think that you can stay here now that your mother is dead you got another thing coming. You mixed breeds. " The leader hissed.

Daisuke fearfully hang on to the golden haired baby in her arms. Her red Hanyou ears were flattened ontop of her head as she stared nervously up at the tribe. The golden haired baby in her arms started to whimper fearfully as it clutched the red headed girls white and red striped kimono. Daisuke stared uncertainly at the woods the leader they were pointing at with her deep ruby red eyes that matched her red hair perfectly.

"Now if you are so Keen on keeping your fellow wretch alive ..than leave at once but be warned if I see you two again We will not hesitate to kill you." The leader warned. With that being said Daisuke nodded and ran holding on protectively to the baby. She may of not been able to protect his mother from the evils of this world but she was going to protect Edward with all her life.

OOOO

* * *

Inuyasha stared in disbelief at cold and limp body that was once his son... his one and only son and prodded it with his head as if he couldn't quite believe that he was dead. No..he couldn't be dead. He wasn't a failure as a father and Alpha...no.. he couldn't be...

Kagome tearfully but firmly took the dead baby from him. "Inuyasha honey..he is dead...you can't do anything about it.." SHe said firmly but he only shook his head.

"No...he is just sleeping.. puppys need alot of sleep...and the battle.. it kept him up." He insisted stubbornly as he took the baby back and began to gently rock the corpse back and forth with great care.

The others just sadly watched from a respective distance as their once great leader fell to his knees and wailed in angish as his mate took him in her arms and cried as well. To lose a puppy was something that could kill any inu parent and Inuyasha was no exception. He died that day.

OOOO

* * *

Dark sighed as he combed his fingers through his purple hair as he listened to his lord with an annoyed frown as he continued to lecture him.

Sesshomaru eyed the teenage purple haired dog demon with a disapproving frown. "I understand that you enjoy human art but that is no reason to go around stealing masterpieces." he scolded. "you are bringing shame to our breed."

"Aww come on sesshy I stole this one for you!" Dark whined playfully as he held up a painting of a group of dogs gambling. the demon lord growled warningly as Dark used the said painting as a shield from his dangerous claws. The painting dissolved when the venom hit it. Dark pouted only for a moment before he smiled mischievously. "That's ok..that was a copy i had made."

"Just promise me that you will cut back on the stealing." sesshomaru said flatly. He hated to admit it but.. there was something about Dark that he just couldn't hate. He had found him when he was just a young pup and secretly raised him as a way of redemption for how he treated his own brother Inuyasha..although he admits he should of probably done better.. Dark had obviously become quite a thief. He just couldn't keep his hands off of anything art related. Frankly if it wasn't for him.. Dark would of already been caught. If anyone found out about Darks hobby.. he always would have to set the person strait even if that meant sending him to the next world. He was as expected a lot of work to take care of but it was his duty to protect his pups at all costs. He figured with all the work Dark required he was bound to get some redemption for how bad Inuyasha was treated and is being treated by him.

OOOO

* * *

Diasuke started a fire as Edward sucked on his thumb and watched her studiously. His gold cat ears swiveled attentively at any sound. At one years old he already appeared to have the intelligence of a much older Hanyou. It was however hard to tell. He never really spoke. Ever since she had saved him from being stoned about two weeks ago he had not only spoke little but clung possessively to her subconsciously adopting her as his temporary mother. She however knew little of how to raise a baby.. she was only 6 in human years and her mother had just recently died leaving her parent less and without guidance. never the less she took the infant she learned was named Edward and accepted the responsibility none the less.

"well Ed i know it looks bad now..but don't worry it always looks the worst before it gets better." Daisuke said optimistically as she doodled in the dirt making a realistic looking puppy causing Edward to smile joyfully. "Hmm maybe i could disguise myself as a human and sell paintings...I might be able to get at least some money for food." She said with a smile. She was never really able to let anything get her self down for too long. She would do all she could to make the best of this situation. After all it could only get better from here right?

OOOO

* * *

Inuyasha and the others stood before the baby's grave paying their respects but they weren't aloud to grieve for long. They still had jewel shards to find and an arch enemy to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

new chapter. review please

* * *

Edward tugged at his bonnet that covered his cat like ears sourly but knew better than to take it off. Diasuke had told him quite firmly that he wasn't aloud to take it off. He was currently strapped to her back as she held up a painting to people in the market place. "Buy a painting?" She asked hopefully to a old woman who only shook her head and walked on. She however kept it up and held it up to the next person. "Hey want a painting?I could pain you." She said eagerly. An young woman with dark brown hair and dog like ears stopped and looked at the painting with a smile. "wow this is really good did you paint this all by yourself?" the young woman asked praising.

"Yea I can paint anything. Want me to paint you something?" She asked hopefully.

"hmm well we aren't planning on leaving this village till tomorrow think you can have one done by than?" the lady asked kindly as she dug into her backpack and brought out a strange looking portrait and handed it to Daisuke the picture. she opened her eyes wide at the picture. "Wow he looks so real!" She gasped.

"It's called a photograph." The lady explained. "its from the future and that handsome young man is my mate." She said pointing to a laughing silver haired Inu hanyou in red. "His name is Inuyasha." She said with a dreamy sigh. "My name is Kagome by the way."

Daisuke looked from the photo to the Inu hanyou in front of her and sniffed thoughtfully. "Heys you were human once weren't ya? She stated surprised. Kagome nodded smiling. "Why did you mate with one of us?" She asked surprised. She had always been taught that her kind were never meant to mate with humans or other demons as they were not worthy enough for that.

"Why wouldn't I? I love Inuyasha with my whole soul and being." Kagome said with a frown. "You will understand one day when you fall in love." She said gently. "Anyways where can I go to pick the painting? where do you live?"

"I umm.. don't live here." Diasuke admitted. "Edward and I are just here to sell some paintings for a bit depending on how good the business is."

"Edward? is that the baby on your back?" Kagome asked with a frown to which the red headed Neko nodded.

"Yea i take care of him." She said with a smile. "If you tell me where you are staying I can drop it off there tomorrow afternoon." she offered kindly but stopped smiling when he heard Edward cry. She reached clumsily behind her and took the baby and began to pat Edward on his back but the boy continued to cry almost as if in pain. "Sorry about this Edward has been feeling a little sick lately." She apologized nervously as she continued to rub the boys back. "Don't worry though I will have your portrait ready none the less. Is 50 an ok price?"

"Um yes that's a fair price. Here is the place we are staying at." Kagome said handing her a piece of paper with the address on it. "If you need a place to stay you can spend the night with us and work on the painting there. " She offered hoping she would accept.

"Well I don't want to impose..." she said hesitantly. Kagome nodded understanding. "well you know where I will be. My family would be happy to have you." She said as she handed her 20 dollars up front. "Here is a tip." She said giving the boy a longing glance before she turned and left.

* * *

Miroku held up a bowl of ramen to his friend and smiled encouragingly."Come on have a bite. Its your favorite flavor too roast beef." He said as he held the bowl up to him. Inuyasha growled warningly at him his eyes briefly flashing red before going back its normal gold. "I am not hungry." Inuyasha growled. "You eat it Monk." He said before he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Miroku lowered the bowl and looked back and Sango and Shippo for help. Neither however could offer him any solution.

Shippo walked tentatively over to his adopted dad and curled up next to him as if to offer him comfort. Inuyasha didn't say anything only reached behind and grabbed Shippo and held him to his chest Shippo looked up and saw tears in Inuyasha's eyes but didn't comment on them. Instead him cuddled closer to him and pretended he didn't hear nor see him cry. He had to protect what little dignity Inuyasha had left.

Kagome came in an hour later to find a still awake shippo still in a sleeping Inuyasha's arms and Miroku and Sango leaning against a nearby wall.

Kirara purred and walked over to Kagome and rubbed against her leg. "Hey Kagome back already?" Sango asked with a small smile as she picked up a her demon cat who only purred louder at being held by her master.

"Yea i ran into something that kinda distracted me from my actual errands." Kagome admitted with a small laugh as she scratched her neck nervously. She turned and saw Inuyasha sleeping and frowned. "Has he eaten anything?" She asked hopefully however his hope was dashed when they shook their heads. "OH Yasha." She said sadly.

* * *

Diasuke wrapped a blanket that she had bought earlier that day around Edward who was shivering. She placed a hand on top of his forehead and withdrew it immediately. "Edo your burning!" She explained nervously. "Hows can you be cold and yet be so hot?" she asked confused as she rocked the whimpering tot in her arms. "Maybe I should take up that woman on her offer.. at least inside you will be warmer than by a fire." She quickly packed up her easel and painting supplies. "Come on Edo let's go." She however fell over as soon as she got up. She panicked as Edward flew into the air only to be caught by a pair of hands. She quickly got up and nervously looked up at the demon who caught him and gasped. An Inu demon with purple hair holding a now quiet Edward.

"I think you dropped this pretty lady." The demon said flirtatiously despite Daisuke's young age. "Yes um thank you." Daisuke mumbled shyly her cheeks turning pink as she carefully took Edward back. As soon as Edward landed back in her arms however he began to cry once again.

"My looks like someone doesn't feel good." The purple haired demon stated sympathetically. "Is either your or his parents nearby? I don't smell any other Neko Hanyou's nearby.." He said frowning.

"Um.. I am on my way to a... lady's house where I will be staying tonight..we will be fine." Diasuke said quickly as she scrambled to get all her easels and painting supplies picked up. the dog demon to her surprise helped her.

"Want me to walk you there?" He offered with a charming smile.

"No...we can manage." Diasuke said quickly.

"well if you ever need help just call my name. Dark Mousey. I will be here for you my lady in an instant." He said as he kissed her hand causing her face to become even redder. "Yea...umm.. ok." Diasuke mumbled as she turned and and hurried away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Dark eyed the Hanyou critically as she ran away. There was something about her that just made him feel.. blissful and happy.. protective even. He hoped to see that little girl again in the near future. either way at least he got a free painting off her. He thought as he looked down at a painting of a scene at a lake. "hmm how artistic."

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't take the stares so he walked outside and sat cross legged on the steps. It was thankfully late enough to where no one would be outside to stare at him or.. so it appeared until he smelled some hanyou's coming toward them. He tensed and looked around wearily only to relax when he saw it was only a dirty Neko hanyou carrying a bag and a baby Neko. He eyed them suspiciously none the less when the girl stopped in front of him and smiled brightly. "Hi.. I am sorry to intrude but...Miss Kagome said we could stay the night." the young girl said as she fumbled with her whimpering baby. Inuyasha stopped scowling when He eyed the baby. It was the same age as his son was...his dearly departed son.

"That kitten.. it isn't well is it." He asked softly. the red headed kitten nodded sadly.

"I can't figure out whats wrong with him He has been like this for days now." The little girl admitted sadly.

"What about his parents?" Inuyasha asked dreaded the answer he already knew was coming.

"Me and him are orphans.. he was supposed to die.. the people in the Neko tribe that We are exiled from was going to stone him to death but I saved him and we were forced to leave or well.. get stoned or worse." She admitted. "His mother and brother were killed by our tribe as well and my own mother died when she was attacked by a bear demon from a nearby tribe. She died trying to protect me." She said tearfully as her ruby eyes filled with tears that she tried to fight back. "we are all we have..look I am sorry.. i shouldn't have burdened you with this story.. it's not that bad really. I mean we have each other." She said with a forced smile.

"May..may i hold him?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly the girl sniffed but nodded as she carefully lifted the golden haired boy up to which inuyasha who took him lovingly and began to rock him with expertise and began to hum. the baby opened his eyes revealing gold curious eyes. Inuyasha nodded approvingly. "He seems to be full of smarts. Whats his name?"

"Edo he is one only a baby . and I am Diasuke and I am 35 or 6." She said with a smile as she introduced herself and her young charge. "I actually came here because your mate asked me to and cuz i am painting your picture." She said as she held up the photo of him. "I paint for a living you see..Its how i pay for our food."

"Feh that's dumb..you can't take care of a new born kitten little less a young kitten like yourself on painting moron. You are traveling with us." Inuyasha scoffed as he continued to cuddle the golden haired Neko.

"B-bbut Mister..I couldn't possible ask this of you.." She stammered.

"Feh." He scoffed."Whose asking? I am a ordering you." He stated coolly. "Now come inside and eat while My mate and I try and see whats wrong with Edo here."

"Mister..."

"Don't call me mister. It makes me feel old. I am practically still a teenager." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Umm what do i call you?" Diasuke asked nervously.

"PSh see if i care. Inuyasha, Yasha, hell you could call me pops or uncle for all i care.. just get inside and eat. You are too skinny even for a mangy cat." Inuyasha growled without any real threat behind it. never the less the red haired child hurried inside with Inuyasha close behind still clutching the baby protectively close as the said baby sniffed him eagerly committing it to memory with such fever and determination. Everyone seemed surprised to see inuyasha come in with two young hanyou kittens. He eyed them all indifferently as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"The lecherous monk right there is Miroku, the brown haired girl next to him is Sango with her friend a cat demon off sorts named kirara." Iuyasha said casually as he introduced everyone. Both said people waved smiling. Diasuke waved shyly as well. Inuyasha gruffly went on to introduce shippo who happily offered her a sucker which she eagerly accepted. "You have obviously met Kagome and that's it i suppose." Inuyasha said with a frown. "Everyone this Is Diasuke and Edo." He said with a sense of protectiveness. "Get used to them because they aren't leaving whether you like it or not." He said warningly. "No come here woman and look over your new Baby. Can't you see he is sick dammit?" He demanded when he saw no protest. Kagome only nodded smiling as she took the baby from him and began to check it over.

Edward sensed that this new person holding him was full of something he missed greatly and began to burrow his head instinctively into Kagome's chest trying to get a suckle. Kagome was more than happy to give it to him and she opened her kimono slightly giving him easy access. He began to drink weakly as she encouraged him to continue. "I think part of the problem here is he is malnourished. He isn't supposed to be on hard food for at least another few years." Kagome explained. "Never the less I think I will take him back to my time tomorrow and have him checked out. The clearly high fever has me worried."

"I was chewing his food for him.. but I did notice that he really didn't touch it." Diasuke admitted guiltily.

Sango picked the young kitten up and cuddled her close as Diasuke began to sniff her and commit her to memory already sensing she was a form of comfort. She ended up doing the same with the rest of them lingering extra long on Kagome and Inuyasha. sensing that they were clearly the alpha's in this family and imprinting on them as her new parents if only subconsciously.

When Edward was done drinking He also committed her scent and face to memory. His face scrunched up in pain and began to whimper revealing two tiny fangs. Kagome began to coo and comfort him with soothing words and he soon stopped whimpering and fell asleep cuddled up close in her arms.

Inuyasha picked up a surprised Diasuke and laid her down in Kagome's bed and covered her up with great care making sure no cold air could sneak in. "Now go to sleep moron." He ordered almost tenderly she nodded and obediently closed her eyes. Kagome sat next to her and kissed her on the forehead and tenderly wiped some hair out of her eyes before she turned her attention back to Edward who was snoring softly in her arms. She silently thanked the gods for blessing her with not one but two pups in the wake of her own puppy's birth. She was also glad that Inuyasha in his own way had adopted them...ok forced them.. not that either Kitten seemed to mind. She smiled thankfully as she laid her self down on her back next to her new daughter and making sure that Edward was lying securely in her arms and not going to fall or bet hurt. She feel asleep soon after.

Inuyasha currently sat protectively beside them keeping a watchful eye on the three of them. He felt the stares of his family opon him and growled annoyed. "Go to sleep." He barked warningly. "I don't want to have to haul your asses out of bed tomorrow morning. We have a four hour walk back to the village and I want to get there by noon." He ordered.

Miroku and Sango nodded with a relived and happy smile. Their leader was back to normal.. mostly and they were thankful for it. It seemed that he had imprinted on them and claimed them as his pups. which to some would seem strange.. A dog hanyou making a couple Cat Hanyou's his own..but this was such a mixed family to begin with that it wasn't odd at all. IN fact it was a gift from the gods that he was able to find a another baby and child to fill the void in his heart. EIther way nothing was clearly going to pry these two kittens from his hands. They all knew this. So they all pretended to sleep as their leader tenderly played with Diasuke's and Edo's hair and frequently making sure all three both them and his mate were comfortable and safe.

Edward began to whimper again this time in destress. Inuyasha gently took the boy from Kagome as carefully as he could so he would not wake her and began to gently rock the baby. "Shh it's ok Daddy has you." He assured as quietly as he could hoping none would hear his words; but Sango and Miroku clearly did. They smiled inwardly at the sight of Inuyasha's fatherly love.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three. review please and than i will update. kk loves you all

* * *

Miroku watched as their new kid Diasuke paint a copy of Inuyasha with great skill. "Wow you sure seem to be capturing a side of Inuyasha that most don't see." he chuckled as he pointed to the mischievous smile that Daisuke had just finished painting. "'Mother Kagome had asked me to paint him when we first met." Diasuke said simply not moving her eyes from the painting she was working on. They were on their way to the well and taking a break. They had been walking for over 2 hours and Kagome had to fight with Inuyasha about taking a break but a few coy words and a threat of an empty bed later they stopped and took a relaxing break.

* * *

Sango and Shippo bathed in the nearby Lake while Kagome sat on the shore and gave Edward his mid afternoon feeding. Edward started to fuss however and refuse to drink. "Edward you need to drink honey you didn't even drink any this morning." Kagome pleaded but Edward only closed his mouth tight stubbornly and shook his head. His body was too weak and he hurt all over and all he wanted to do was girl however was not backing down and continued to try and convince him to drink more.

Meanwhile Inuyasha waited impatiently in a tree nearby. "Feh." He scoffed as he stuck his nose disdainfully up in the air. "Stupid break."

* * *

Dark smiled down at the white rabbit like familiar that smiled happily up at him. "Hey With." Dark smiled happily upon seeing his old friend and accomplice in crime. "I think i smell a creepy demon in the air. lets go have some fun." He said as With jumped into the air forming a pair of black wings which attached itself to Dark's shoulder blades. He lept into the air and began to soar towards the so far unsuspecting troll demon and quickly made his kill.

* * *

Inuyasha took Edward from his mate as Diasuke stared skeptically down the well. "Are you sure its safe to go in there?" She asked nervously her cat like ears flattening on her head.

"Either way you will land on your feet wont you?" Miroku joked but stopped laughing When Sango punched him in his shoulders. "Oww"

"SO how long you four going to be gone?" Sango asked cheerfully.

"Well it depends i am probably going to go to school which is at least 3 days, plus we will have to see how Edward is. I am going to take a guess and say about a week.. id say more..but i dont think Inuyasha could stand more than that." Kagome admitted.

"Damn right i wont..Your home is too dangerous for these of those big metal monsters could eat Edo or Dia." He scoffed as if that was the main reason after he said that he with Edo held firmly to his chest he jumped into the well.

"For the last time those are transportation devices called cars!"Kagome seethed as she jumped in with Diasuke in hand.

They all climbed out of the well and much to Diasuke's surprise she found her self inside a shrine. Kagome smiled down at her as she led her out of the shrine and into a house with Inuyasha following close behind.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly when she saw her daughter and son in law come in. She already knew of her late grand son's death she however was not aware of the new hanyou's before her. "My my.. who is this little girl?" She asked motioning to the messy spiky red headed girl dressed in the dirty white kimono. "This is Diasuke." Kagome said with a smile. "and this is Edward he is 1 like literally 1." Kagome said gesturing to the sleeping baby in Inuyasha's arms. His golden hair was messy as well sticking out every which way nearly covering his small golden ears.. His chubby finger's clung halfheartedly to Inuyasha's red robe.

"They can't be yours ... are they?" Mrs. Higurashi asked tentatively.

'Feh, whose else would they be?" Inuyasha scoffed. "We have marked them therefore they are ours." Hew said grumpily as he pushed past a unsuspecting souta and sat cross legged in the living room. Diasuke let go of Kagome's hand and followed Inuyasha into the living room with a look of adoration in her ruby eyes. Kagome however stayed behind and hugged herself as she looked apologetically up at her mother. "He doesn't mean to be so rude...he is just still so upset..he only just started eating today...these two cat Hanyou's are orphans...i found them at the market place just the other day. The baby boy he is malnourished and lord knows what else. I actually came so we can take him to a Doctor Vetner. you know the same doctor that looks after Inuyasha."

"Those poor dears.. well i can see there will be no changing your minds on this matter and it does feel nice to have grand kids again.. I will pray for only the best for all three of you." SHe said giving her daughter her blessing. "However.. we will be getting the two new clothes among other things. Also I would like to have the kids for weekends sometimes. you can't bring them on all your little adventures."

Kagome nodded with a smile understanding what her mom all meant. With all that being said she turned lightly on her heals and sat down beside her husband and took Edo from him so that she could attempt to feed him while she made the call. Inuyasha followed close behind and listened as she talked to he doctor occaional making comnets or adding information that he deemed important.

the next day Kagome and Inuyasha bought the kits some new clothes. Diasuke was now dressed in a red skirt and white long sleeved shirt. She like her father refused to wear shoes. To cover up her ears they used a big sun hat. Edward was now dressed in a red oncesy and a matching red bonnet which was a size to big. his golden hair stuck out every which way. They sat in the waiting room of the vet and waited for their turn. Diasuke talked cheerfully to Kagome about a puppy she saw at the park earlier that day as Edward pulled on Inuyasha's hair and play growled.

"grrrr." Edward growled as he tugged on Inuyasha's hair harder.

"Oye Son don't pull hair so hard." INuyasha said as he pulled Edward away at arms length making Ed hiss in annoyance as he held his arms out demandingly. "Da Da Da Da." He hissed causing Inuyasha to smile surprised at Edwards speaking and calling him dad no less. "OK fine but no pulling my hair you hear me." INuyasha growled as he once again held his son close. Edo began to purr as he nuzzled his head into Inuyasha's neck.

A few moments later Mr. Vetner came out annoucing he was ready for them. The four of them followed the doctor into the room. He looked over Diasuke first to make sure she was ok and declared her in good health. However WHen He looked over Edward it was a diffrent story. Edward clung fearfully to his dad as the doctor checked him over. "He deffiently is suffering from sever malnurshment. Also he appears to have nmenonia. I am going to give him a quick shot to help boost his immune system and than give you a perspcrption of baby anibiotics."Vetner informed the new parents carefully. However a quick shot was not so quick. The moment Ed saw the needle he began to scream bloody murder and frail his body as he frantically tried to escape. In the end Inuyasha and Kagome had to hold him down while he was finally givien his shot.

Edward escaped from his fathers hold and attacked the Doctor. His baby teeth bit furiously into the man's pant leg as he dug his now extended claws into the mans stomach. Vetner yelped in pain as he fell back. "Maybe he needs to be distempered..." Venter said as Inuyasha pried Edward off the doctor by the back of his onsey.

"Sorry Doctor..you just scared him is all." Kagome siad as she handed him the bandges. Inuyasha meanwhile was managing to somewhat calm Edward down by rubbing Edwards ears. "Next time you attack your pry put more claw into it and less teeth." Inuyasha whispered to Edward who only continued to purr at the feel of the fingers rubbing his ears. Kagome however over heard.

"Can i have ed please?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha nodded and dumbly handed the still thoroughly pissed off Edward Ed was securely in her arms she glared at Inuyasha and yelled one word. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha epped as he fell face first into the vet's linoleum floor. Edward''s eyes went wide as that happened and everyone was silent for a moment but just as Kagome turned to leave Edward pointed humorously at his dadda and began to giggle. "Da Da Da Da." Edward chanted as he continued to giggle.

* * *

Sheshomoru eyed the carnage before him before glacning back at Dark who was petting With lovingly. "Impressive but... you do realize that was still only a baby troll demon right?" He asked dark who looked at the 8 foot carcuss in disbelif. "That huge thing was just a baby?" He asked frowning. "Well either way it wont be on your lands anymore." Dark added with a shrug.

"What about the huts that collasped becuase of you?" Sheshomoru added frowning.

"more open space for you to build a nice resort or something." Dark said nonchalntly.

"Oh and any idea where jaken is?" Sheshomoru demanded.

"Jaken may or may not be running for his life from a horde of bees that think he stole their honey..But if i were to look for him.. id try to follow the sounds of his annoying screach." Dark siad innocnetly.

"Dark i need a break... go bother my brother." Sheshomoru said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Oh no problem I will check on him for you. Want me to give or tell him something?" Dark asked smiling.

"Yes. Tell him I will be there to visit him by this upcomming new moon." Sheshomoru replied curtly. "OH and Dark.. don't cause any trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name." Dark joked.

"Sigh again with the cliches everyone knows your middle name is Luis." Shessomoru said without mirth.

"I love your sarcastic sense of humor its a wonder you haven't found a mate." Dark said making a face before he flew off.

Demons don't need a sesne of humour." Sheshormoru stated as he turned away and started to make his way back to where Rin was waiting. He would look for Jaken after that.


	4. Chapter 4

another chapter of inuyasha's Kittens yay

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe she was back at school. After being gone for a whole month to take care of her now deceased son and look for more shards and than he had taken a little longer to get over the death of her son. The whole school knew of her having a kid... She was not ashamed of it. Never was. HEr close friends even knew that her child had died.. presumably from a sudden illness. There was a lot of gossip about her absences and how she could even be in high school at this point..but she just ignored them.

"Nasty shock about your sons death. How are you holding up?" Her friends asked concerned.

"Oh i am doing fine." Kagome said with a small smile. "I actually have two more kids." She beamed causing her friends to anime sweat drop. "whaa?" they asked nervously.

"yep a little girl and a baby boy. Inuyasha said we would keep them..Want to see pictures?" She asked already bringing out her handed it them so they could see a picture of Daisuke still wearing her sun hat coloring a picture. She than showed another picture of Edward chewing on a stuffed dog's ear.

"well..um... congratulations.. i guess." Yumi her one friend said as she punched her other friend who soon congratulated her as well. Just than her cell rang and she epped but picked it up none the less. "Hello?" She asked only to be answered by Inuyasha's screaming voice.

"HELLO KAGOME ARE YOU THERE? IS THIS THING ON?" Inuyasha screamed into the phone making Kagome regret showing him how to use the phone. "inuyasha i can hear you just fine stop screaming." Kagome sighed.

"Are you done training today?" Inuyasha demanded slightly quieter but not much.

"Wha? No i still have three hours left. I am just about ready to enter my lunch hour."Kagome sighed. "Why you ask? Are the babys ok?"

"No Mate it's your Alpha you need to worry about!" Inuyasha growled frustrated. The friends heard every word and snickered.

"What is wrong with you? Are you hurt?" Kagome asked franticly. Only to be answered by a quiet mumble. Kagome's new hanyou hearing was able to pick up on it though..causing her to smile.

" Honey.. if you miss me why don't you just say so?" she teased.

"Woman I don't say nothing about that! I don't care what you do! I am Man!" Inuyasha protested trying to appear manly. However it back fired when the sound of a baby was heard and the sound of Inuyasha cooing to it. All his previous attempts of being conceived as Manly went out the window. "Oye woman the pup is hungry." Inuyasha added after he yelped in pain.

"Oh?" Kagome asked amused. "How do you know?" SHe smirked despite the fact he couldn't see.

"Because He has latched his baby fangs onto my arm and wont let go and i caught him trying to drink out of your damn cats water dish."

"Oh Inuyasha you didn't let him drink it did you?" She asked wearily.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha protested.

"OH Yasha look I have lunch break in 15 minutes bring the children over here than and I will feed him." SHe sighed.

Kagome's friends were eager to see her new kids so it was agreed that they would eat at nearby outisde cafe so that Kagome could breast feed her son without getting in trouble. Inuyasha was there waiting for them by the time they got there. Daisuke was ran happily to her mother and wrapped her arms around her legs and began to friends gushed at how cute she was causing said Kid to blush and Hide behind her mother. Inuyasha handed Edward over to Kagome carefully but hovered protectively near her and the kids none the less. Carefully she opened up a small compartment in her shirt that gave Edward easy access to his food. He began to suckle hungrily at once.

As she was feeding Ed. Inuyasha began to chew down his ramen with vigor while still keeping his ears tuned in on everything. The lunch all in all went well. Edward ended up falling asleep still latched onto his nipple. She looked at her watch and sighed. It was time to go. She didn't know if she could keep doing this she would have to talk to her mom about homeschooling. With great reluctance she handed Edward over to Inuyasha. Edward didn't protest he mearly yawned and curled up into his father's arms falling asleep instantly. "Oye I will be here to pick you up right after school."Inuyasha said gruffly before he took Daisuke's hand and began to walk away.

"ooh your husband is soo sweet." Lanny gushed.

"I was a little nervous at first when you said you were married and not even graduated but eh you could of done worse."Yuko added as she played her long black hair.

"yea speaking of school with Edward being sick and will be breast fed for at least another year not to mention the traveling me and my husband does. I think I will need to be home schooled." Kagome confessed.

"I see..well we will miss you at school." Yuko said thoughtfully. "what about college?"

"I am happy just being Inuyasha's wife." Kagome said brightly."besides trust me.. that is a job with in a job." She winked.

* * *

"Im sorry but Inuyasha won't be back for a few days at least. He went on a trip with his wife and kids." Miroku frowned wondering just what this inu demon wanted with Inuyasha.

"Oh i see...Well I have a message for him from my Mentor." Dark said frowning silently cursing himself for being too late.

"I see well if you wish you could wait here with us or even give the message to me and I will pass it on." Miroku offered unsure if he should trust him.

Dark thought about it for a moment before he stretched his arms lazily. "I don't have much of anything going on." He said at last. "Sure why not?" He allowed secretly loving the idea of relaxing and doing nothing.

"So..if you don't mind me asking..who is your mentor?" Sango asked carefully.

"oh its Sheshomoru." Dark said with a laugh. "ANd he is not necessarily my mentor per say... more.. like.. my baby sitter as he likes to say." He said with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

another chapter of inuyasha's Kittens... I was going to wait a bit to update on this one..but i am getting threats...

please ** spooshie...** dont stuffy my macbook down my throat..

*ducks behind Inuyasha*

Don't hurt me... I have been busy working on youtube videos and blind dating...

but i am taking a break from both to update see...

* * *

Sango was in all honesty couldn't help but like Dark..He was too much like her own boyfriend...However that was a problem as well.

She could only sigh as she watched Dark and Miroku smile flirtatiously at the ladies all standing around them. "ooohh your much more handsome than Inuyasha." One young girl cooed.

"Hmm your pretty too." Dark purred to the girl. "How would you like to go on a date with the Phantom Dark?"

"Ooh would i?" The girl breathed.

"OOh Dark go on a date with me!"

"Nooo me!"

Dark began to sweat drop as he tried to calm down the crowd of envious women "Laddies as much as i would love to date you all at once.. I am afraid i am but one demon." he said dramatically. "You all will have to wait in line."

Miroku just watched the whole thing with envy. Why couldn't he have had this much luck? "What is your secret?" Miroku asked eagerly when they were away from the crowd.

"Its my yokai sent.. i think...Its nearing mating season you see." Dark laughed deviously.

"So what.. you are looking for a mate here in the villiage?" Miroku asked curiously.

Dark only laughed harder. "OH Gods no!" He laughed.

"I have no interest in mating a human. I already have my eyes on a mate." He smirked.

"Oh another beautiful Demon catch your eyes right?" Miroku asked knowingly.

"Well..not exactly..more like a Hanyou..but i will have to wait a few mating seasons. She is still quite young you see." Dark sighed. It figured that his destined mate would be a minor.

"Well to think i thought i was a pervert." Miroku joked. He of course knew how demons mating worked. Inuyasha and Shippo had explained enough of it to him for him to understand the basics. He of course knew that mating wasn't necessarily a thing of choice as much as a pre chosen thing from either Elders or fate...of course that didn't stop Alpha Demons from fighting over the females or Ukes. Which...of course happened a lot. If they were strong enough than of course they were worthy of said mate. However Hanyou's were more difficult to mate. Why Inuyasha himself had turned down several suiters in his life time before he met Kagome and even than he was not easy for her. In fact to those who didn't know how Hanyous were would think that He hated her but those who knew of his past and how Hanyou's reacted to perspective mates would know that he really did like her.

Miroku smiled wide at the Demon that had become his friend in only these 4 short days and patted his back. "Well I am sure when the time comes you will do fine." He said surely. After all this man had more lady skills than any normal man or demon should ever have.

* * *

Edward sat in his playpen chewing thoughtfully on his stuffed dog while he watched his big sister Diasuke talk to their grandma. Their mom and dad were away at the moment picking up supplies so they could go home today. Edward was bored he didn't like being in the playpen with only his Doggy to keep him busy..So while his grandma and sister were distracted he began to study his cage that he was in for a way out. He finally found the latch and gave a little Crawled over to it and sat up and began to reach his pudgy fingers towards the latch and cursed silently when he found he was not tall enough to reach it. Why did the latch have to be so high up? This was not fair.

In his anger he threw his puppy at the play pen and began to gnaw on the playpen viciously. He would show this stupid Cage who was boss! Mrs. Diasuke turned at the noise and sighed at the site. Her baby brother may only be a small newborn pup still but he seemed to think he was a big tall Demon! She excused herself from her Grandma and walked over to where her brother was still attacking the playpen and deftly picked his wiggling form up. "Brother calm down." She scolded. Edward however continued to wiggly clearly wanting down. Daisuke set him down and decided to let him crawl..However She became nervous when she saw him start to play with a remote control. He began to chew on it and was startled out of his wits when he accidentally turned the tv on full blast and a Godzilla filled the screen with a deafening roar. A moment later His crying ensued. He wouldn't even stop till his own mother and father came home an hour later.

* * *

Inuaysha and his small family pack found themselves once more in the medieval Japan and Inuyasha had to admit it was good to be home. With Inuyasha in the lead and Kagome right behind with Edward strapped to her back and Daisuke holding onto her hand he lead the way back to the village. They would of arrived back sooner but...Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten into a rather heated argument which resulted in at least 20 sits and almost put Inuyasha's back out...again.

"What will it take for you to take these stupid beads off?" Inuyasha demanded as he tugged on them.

"I don't know ..maybe never." Kagome smirked.

"whhyyyyy?"

"I don't want you running off with some other woman." Kagome frowned spitefully.

"Kagome! I haven't even glanced at Kikyo since we mated or any other woman for that matter!" Inuyasha growled. Man of all the woman to mate he had to mate a possessive one.

"Of course you haven't I wont let you." Kagome argued lightly.

"Feh." Inuyasha said indifferently. "Just because you can no longer bear children doesn't mean I am gonna leave you stupid."

Kagome only smiled sadly at that and said nothing. What could she say?

* * *

Shippo was half asleep on Kirra when he caught wiff of Inuyasha and the other scent. "They are home!" He squealed as they others lifted their heads to stare in the direction shippo was pointing at. Sure enough there they were. Inuyasha was indifferent in the whole matter. Leave it to that brat to make a big deal out of nothing.

Dark hearing commotion jumped from his perch on the tree and landed in front of the newly arrived . Inuyasha stepped in front of his family and growled protectively. "What you want?" He growled threateningly.

"No worries my fellow Inu. I was sent here only to give you a message from your brother Lord Sheshomru." Dark assured.

"More than enough reason for me to kill you." Inuyasha said distrustfully. He still wasn't on good footing with his brother.

"Inuyasha let the guy speak." Kagome said firmly.

"Thank you miss." Dark said bowing low. "I was sent by my mentor to let you know he was coming to see you and wished to speak to you about something rather important." He finished and glanced down and to his surprise saw the very Hanyou he had his sights on standing right next to Inuyasha's mate clearly also marked as his child. So they had imprinted on her and that little baby than interesting. It was now clear that if he was going to have Her that he was going to have to get close to Inuyasha. After all if the father didn't approve than there would be no mating at all...unless he wanted to risk bodily harm or worse death.

"What nice looking kids you have there particularly your daughter." Dark said with a charming smile trying to hide his lust. Inuyasha saw through it though and put his sword to Dark's throat. "Touch Daisuke and i will cut you into a million little pieces and feed you to the wolf tribe got me?" He warned.

Clearly...this was going to be a challenge..but than again Dark always did like a challenge.


	6. A N please read

**important for all readers please read**

**

* * *

**

Dear readers, i am so sorry i haven't been updating any of my stories much. I have for the past 2 or 3 months been suffering from severe bronchitis and as of recently also intestinal problems. However i am feeling better and after watching **Gravitation** and** Supernatural** seasons one thru part of season 3 i am geared up and ready to go. iu put in the review box which storys you wish for me to update the most so i can see which stories i need to start updating first.

I also have two new stories coming soon a **digimon series **2 based story starring chibi Ken and a normal aged tk and Davis. its going to be a friendship and maybe yaoi other one is a **Supernatural x Ghost Hunt** crossover.

Also another thing that is important is...please...no more anmonous reviews especially if you are going to be asking questions or leaving me a negative and pointless review. Thanks i would really appreciate it.

Sorry for the wait. Hope you all had an awsome thanksgiving and your muse is forever with you.

yours truely,

Sathreal aka Hilary


End file.
